


Reflections

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/F, Here we goooo, IM NOT APOLOGIZING, angsty warcraft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Sylvanas had felt this pain once before, this anguish. Arthas had torn out her soul then, now he was coming for her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sad lesbians sad lesbians  
> im not APOLOGIZING

“Destiny awaits us, Lady Proudmoore.”

With their champions at their backs, they crossed the threshold of the portal. The chill of death that tainted the halls set right upon them as soon as they crossed to the other side. Darkness, powerful and unrelenting, bore down on them, settling deep in their bones. Jaina gasped, clutching at her chest. It was as if a weight had been placed on her lungs, depriving her of much needed air. It was a shock to the system.

Sylvanas gazed back at the mage and said, “Perhaps it best you not follow further in. I fear this place was not made for the living and it alone could kill you.”

Coughing, Jaina waved the Banshee Queen away. Forcing herself to take in several slow, deep breaths to steady herself before speaking, “I’ll be fine, Sylvanas...let us just press forward.”

Step by step, they worked their way up the hall with their heroes following close behind. The blue light cast from the center of the great hall ahead lit their path, until finally they were close enough that they could make out the shape of the accursed runeblade amidst the light.

“I… I don’t believe it! Frostmourne stands before us - _unguarded -_ just as the gnome claimed. Come, Jaina.” Sylvanas urged, wasting no time to step towards the pedestal above which the blade hovered.

Jaina clung to her staff but followed with a heavy sigh, she could feel the _pain_ and the hatred of souls trapped within. Circling in the air all around her. But most of all, she could feel that same hurt and rage coming from Sylvanas Windrunner herself.

A noise escaped the Banshee Queen, scarcely audible but Jaina picked up on it all the same. She watched as the elf pressed a hand to her abdomen, her face contorted in pain for the briefest moment.

“Standing this close to the blade that ended my life… the pain… it is renewed.” She whispered, trying to remain composed. But the mage heard the anguish in the breaks between her words.

“Sylvanas, hey it’s alright, I’m right here… I am with you.” Jaina whispered, reaching a hand out to touch her lover’s arm. An action that did not go unnoticed by the champion’s they led.

Clawed fingers came to cover her hand, gently squeezing. It was Sylvanas’ way - without words - to show she was immensely grateful for the support. Especially in this very moment, forced to relive the pain of her life ending as if it was happening once again.

Jaina dared to step closer to Frostmourne and was met with an arm shooting out across her chest, Sylvanas warning, “I dare not touch it. Stand back, Jaina! Stand back while I attempt to commune with this accursed blade. Perhaps...our salvation lies within…”

A voice echoed out into the room and a spirit appeared before the pair of them, “Careful, girl. I’ve heard talk of that cursed blade saving us before. Look around you and see what has been born of _Frostmourne._ ”

Jaina gasped. “Uther…”

“Uther the Lightbringer. How…” Sylvanas spoke next, she too recognizing the legendary paladin.

He frowned. “You two haven’t much time. The Lich King sees what the sword sees. He will be here upon us shortly.”

Anger seeped into Sylvanas’ expression at the mention of him. “The Lich King is here? Then my destiny shall be fulfilled on this day!”

“You cannot defeat the Lich King. Not here, not at this hour. You would be a fool to even try. He will kill those that follow you and raise them as powerful soldiers of the Scourge.”

His voice grew darker. “But for you, Sylvanas, his reward for you would be worse than the last.”

She bared her teeth, hissing out, “There must be a way…”

Jaina put a hand on the Banshee Queen’s arm in comfort as Uther continued, “Perhaps, but you must know this. There must _always_ be a Lich King. Even if you to strike down Arthas, another would have to take his place, for without the control of the Lich King, the Scourge would wash over this world like locusts, destroying all that they touched.”

Jaina asked, “Who could bear such a burden?”

Uther shook his head, “I do not know, Lady Jaina. I suspect that the piece of Arthas that might be left inside the Lich King is all that holds the Scourge from annihilating Azeroth.”

The paladin paused, checking back over his shoulder before he finished, “Alas, the only way to defeat the Lich King is to destroy him at the place where he was created.”

“The Frozen Throne…” Sylvanas whispered, shifting her gaze from Uther to Frostmourne.

A soft voice reached her ears then, bringing a familiar warmth creeping back into her bones, “Sylvanas…”

Everything stopped in that split second and Sylvanas spun to face the shadows but no one stood next to her, not as she felt. Reality fell away and the Banshee Queen whispered into the shadows, _“Velline…_ i-is that truly you?”

“Velline? Who are you talking to, Sylvanas?” Jaina spoke up but her voice was muted, distant. Sylvanas paid her no mind and gave no reply.

Uther’s voice warned not to fall victim to the memories of a life long lost, but warning be damned - _this was her wife._

“I can’t believe...Velline, after all these years…” Sylvanas whispered into the freezing air of the Citadel, to the voice that none but her could hear.

_“I know but please, listen to me, my love. You must run NOW, the Lich King - he’s coming.”_

“No! I… I want to be with you, Velline. _Please._ ”

Sylvanas snarled suddenly as her wife’s reply was lost to the sound of grinding metal and heavy footfalls echoing through the chamber. There was a hollow laugh and then Uther cried out in agony, “He...he is coming! You… You must…”

“SILENCE PALADIN!”

From the darkness, Arthas stepped into the blue glow cast by Frostmourne and summoned the accursed blade to his hand in an instant. He circled around the pedestal to face both Sylvanas and Jaina.

“So you wish to commune with the dead? You shall have your wish then.”

With a ring of steel and sparks of magic, the champions at their backs readied their weapons as the Lich King turned away, calling out into the dark, “Falric. Marwyn. Bring their corpses to my chamber when you are through.”

Sylvanas snapped then, ignoring the commanders that he had summoned to halt their advance. She dashed forward after him and cried, “You will not escape me that easily, Arthas! I will have my vengeance!”

“Sylvanas! Wait, you cannot do this alone!” Jaina shouted, taking off after the Banshee Queen.

The doors they had gone through slammed shut just as the mage passed through and for a moment, regret seeped into her heart. Stopping to stare back towards the doorway. Their champions were without their leaders, _she_ had left them to defend themselves to follow Sylvanas.

Swallowing her regret, Jaina muttered an apology under her breath and continued down the hallway where both Sylvanas and Arthas had vanished down. Already hearing the fighting in the room at the end of the passage as she neared, this was it, their destiny was upon them.

As she entered the chamber, Arthas’ dark voice cried out, “I will not make the same mistake again, Sylvanas! This time there will be no escape. You shall _all_ serve me in death.”

Calling all the magic she could to her fingertips, Jaina shot forth blasts of fire and ice. Hoping to be enough of a distraction to the Lich King so that Sylvanas would have a chance of landing a hit on the bastard.

He swung the accursed blade wide, Sylvanas just narrowly avoided the very edge of the sword. Blood dripped from her nose and the nasty gash across her arm while Arthas looked otherwise unfazed. He was too powerful, Uther had told them the truth. Today was not their day.

Suddenly a burst of shadow magic came from the Banshee Queen’s palm and Arthas was trapped by bonds of darkness. She darted towards the side exit where a gnawing cold awaited them, her voice calling out to the mage, “He’s...too powerful, Jaina, quickly… come to me! We must leave this place at once, I will do what I can to hold him in place while we flee.”

She called more darkness to her hands as Jaina ran out onto the icy pathway past her, refreshing the last of the bonds before following. They ran as fast as they could, Arthas roared behind them, “There is no escape!”

In the middle of the path, a towering wall of ice shot up from the ground and blocked their escape. Jaina stopped and shouted back to Sylvanas, “I do not think I have the strength to bring this down.”

“I have this, Lady Jaina. Keep them off of me while I take care of it!”

Without pause, Sylvanas withdrew her bow and summoned a black arrow to take aim. It shot forth an instant later, hitting the ice with such force that it already began to crack, but it was not nearly enough.

“Sylvanas! He’s here!” Jaina cried out as Arthas rounded the corner, a frost storm swirling around him as he slowly began to march right for them.

Arrow after arrow collided with the wall, inch by inch it seemed to splinter and fall apart under her assault. She could hear Jaina behind her, casting spell after spell and using everything at her disposal to lay waste to the undead that the Lich King summoned to his side.

“He’s getting closer!”

Sylvanas bared her teeth as she sent another arrow into the wall, “I _know!_ ”

With one last black arrow sent shooting forth into the massive ice wall, it shattered with a mighty crack. Ice plummeted down over the cliff’s edge and clearing the way forward, it was another step towards freedom.

“Come now, Jaina! We must hurry, take my hand!” Sylvanas cried out as she whirled around to face the mage, swinging her bow over her shoulders.

Jaina was already reaching out for her hand when the Banshee Queen turned, their eyes met and for the briefest moment hope flickered in their veins. Together, only together, they would survive this frozen hell.

 _“Die, fools!”_ The Lich King roared, an unintended warning that came too late.

There was a rush of air, the sound of cracking ice and then just like that - hope fell. Ushered in on a horrendous symphony, the piercing sound of flesh being split violently apart and the crack of bone. Looking down would show them both the price of their actions today.

A spear, formed perfectly from ice was impaled clear through Jaina’s abdomen. Blood seeped from the wound around the ice, staining the mage’s robes and her paling skin. Her mouth hung open with a scream that never came forth, her body crumbling to the icy pathway.

Shock spread across Sylvanas’ face, watching as Jaina’s staff fell to the ice alongside it’s wielder. Her eyes flickering to the blood splattered across her own hand. She was frozen in place while the mage’s crimson blood pooled at her feet. This was not happening, _it could not be happening._

Jaina had been standing just a split second ago, she had been _alright._ But now? Her very life blood spilt upon this ground and Arthas was looming ever closer to them with each passing second.

“ _JAINA!”_

She hadn’t realized that the scream that ripped its way through the air was her own until she found herself gathering a bloodied Jaina into her arms. The mage couldn’t even keep her eyes opened, this wound would be her death if Sylvanas did not get her far from this cursed place.

“Her soul will belong to _me_ soon.”

A snarl ripped its way from her throat, “Not if I can help it, _bastard!_ ”

With a quick strike, she shattered the protruding length of the spear on either end and rose to her feet with Jaina hanging from her shoulder. The Banshee Queen turned her back to Arthas and ran, pushing her weakened body forward with all the strength she could muster.

“Pathetic _._ Death is all but assured, lay waste to them my minions! _”_ Arthas shouted, lifting Frostmourne to the sky.

Sylvanas growled, hauling her lover along as the clattering of bones and steel echoed up the path behind them. Death was coming now, on their trail like a pack of bloodthirsty hounds and ready to take them both. But she would not let that happen, not today.

“Hang on, Jaina. Everything’s going to be okay, I have you now.”

So much blood, staining the path behind them and Sylvanas herself. She pushed down an all too familiar fear as she carried Jaina to safety. Arthas’ maniacal laughter taunted them the whole way as he threw wall after wall up to slow their progress. But nothing would hold her back, no force on Azeroth would stop the Banshee Queen.

Even as he summoned ghoul after ghoul to chase her down, Sylvanas did not falter against their numbers. As wall after wall came up to block their exit, she did not give in as she tore them down. While her wounds screamed at her to stop, not in pain but in the weakness of undead flesh - _she did not waver._

One wall would come up and she would ease Jaina to the ice so that she could fire arrow after arrow with such an unrestrained speed and ferocity. But the blood was seeping faster from her wounds now, the ice spear loosening from its place lodged in the mage’s abdomen and Sylvanas knew she was not long for this world.

“You cannot stop us, Arthas! I will tear down _every_ barrier you put in my path.” She shrieked in rage as another fell, gathering up a wounded Jaina once again to keep pushing forward.

She looked to the mage in her arms and muttered reassurances, “I will not let you die this day, Jaina. I _swear it._ ”

Freedom was in sight now, and there was no room left for Arthas to throw up another barrier. This was it, they were going to get away and Jaina was going to be okay.

Then just like that, all hopes of freedom and escape to a grinding halt for a second time.

All they found waiting for them was a metal platform that lead nowhere, a dead end - no path to freedom. Arthas was moving faster, _neither_ of them had long for this world now. Sylvanas threw a flurry of curses towards the sky, towards the _gods_ before she turned her focus to Jaina.

She eased the mage down onto the platform, careful not to shift the broken spear of ice any further. Jaina’s eyes were lidded, blurry and unfocused but still trying so hard to stay locked onto her.

“S-sylvan...nas.” Her lover just barely managed to choke out, staggered words followed by blood seeping from between chapped lips. She was barely clinging to consciousness, fading in and out.

“Hang on, my dear. I will not let him take you from me, this is not your fate.” Sylvanas cooed, brushing bloodied hair from the mage’s face.

The Lich King appeared at the exit and Sylvanas rose to meet him, taking aim with her bow as she stepped in front of Jaina’s dying form protectively. Her eyes flashing bright with rage, her fangs bared as she stood ready to fight.

His sickening laugh rang through the air at her show of defiance and by some unknown force, Sylvanas was thrown back from Jaina in an instant. Ice rising up from nothing to restrain her as Arthas lifted Frostmourne from his side.

“Nowhere left to run...she is _mine_ now.”

Dark magics seeped from the runeblade, reaching out to encompass the mage where she lay upon the platform. A blood curdling scream tore its way from Jaina’s throat as the Lich King began to tear her soul from her body without remorse.

The fury burning through the Banshee Queen’s veins was _raw_ , _primal._ But it was not enough, it would not somehow grant her the power to shatter the bonds of ice that held her. She could only watch on - helpless, as Arthas severed the mage’s soul just as he had done to her so many years ago.

 _“You son of a bitch!”_ She shrieked as Jaina cried out in agony once more.

His laughter pounded in her chest, Jaina’s screams echoing out into her very soul. Rage boiled over and she snapped, snarling like some sort of feral beast. Her heart ached to see the mage suffering as she had, to die _alone_ and tortured by Arthas.

_Just as she had._

Shadows seeped from her skin, rolling off of her frame in thick, swirling wisps. The more hatred that burned within her heart, the more darkness seemed to pour off of her in waves.

For the briefest of moments, there was a flicker of a memory. Of a life left behind. Where she had been Ranger General, a sister, _a wife._ Arthas had taken that, stolen away all she had held dear and then some. He would not inflict those same wounds again.

The fiery rage within her soul, scorched the edges of a broken past, leaving nothing in its wake but memory and ash. Her vision went red, her _world_ went red and in the hollow spaces of her unbeating heart, vengeance rose to fill the void.

Arthas, foolishly, seemed to pay her no mind. His task was nearly complete, Sylvanas could see the edges of Jaina’s soul, being pulled and lifted from her frail body. Her soul would be his to toy with and torture to his own amusement soon enough if she did not act.

_He would not have her._

Throwing her head back, her banshee scream ripped its way from her throat and had Arthas reeling - enough to break his hold on Jaina’s soul. Shadows coiled tighter around her body until the ice shattered under the raw power and Sylvanas shot forward through the air, sending herself into the Lich King with enough force that he was thrown back down the path.

“How can this be!?” His voice boomed with anger and disbelief, regaining his footing. His eyes burned as he stared upon the shadowed figure of Sylvanas.

Just as she set herself to pursue him, to claim his life and send his soul to the darkest pits of hell that she could - the whirr of engines roared out behind her. Her ears twitched and she turned to find a gunship rising up in the sky, cannons aimed directly for the Lich King.

Within seconds, they opened fire and brought the roof of the cavern crashing down upon his head. Sylvanas was at Jaina’s side long before their barrage ended, the shadows fading from her form as she cradled the mage in her arms.

“I have you, Jaina. I am here, my dear. _He_ will not touch you again.” Sylvanas murmured, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jaina’s head. Trying to quell the fear in her heart that she was too late, the limp frame in her arms did nothing to ease that.

Horde warriors swarmed onto the platform around them and the Banshee Queen turned her gaze towards them, eyes still narrowed as if she was wary of even her own allies. They just stared on at her, cradling a leader of the Alliance in her arms like it was the wildest thing they had seen.

The cold rage that she had brought to bear against the Lich King seeped into her voice, her orders were _clear_ and they would not be denied. To do so would be to risk death, especially at this moment.

"Get me a healer.  _NOW!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mage's soul was safe, Sylvanas heart was as well. It was time to heal from the horror's of the Hall of Reflection.

_ “Give in to your anguish, Jaina. Your soul is mine!”  _

She was running through a blizzard, the snow whipping and biting at her heels. Frost seeping into her very soul. Jaina huffed, tugging her hood to shield her face. The storm dragged down on her limbs like a weight, the knee-deep drifts slowing her escape.

“C-come on…”

Hollow laughter reached her ears, over the howling wind. The Lich King was closing in, there would be no hope soon. Nowhere left to run.

_ “Can you feel it? The despair creeping into your bones? Your end draws ever closer.” _

Then just like that, at his very command. She collapsed, falling to her knees into the ice and snow. Sobs racked through her body, screams tried to rip their way from her throat but silence gripped at her.

_ “Die now, fool!”  _

Pain, ice cold and sharp radiated through her abdomen. Enough that the scream tore its way free, blood slipped forth from her lips and stained the frost. The spear of ice pierced straight through her stomach, tore through flesh and muscle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silver edge of Frostmourne trace through the snow. Dragging through it before the blade pressed to her cheek, forcing her gaze to turn up into the haze of the blizzard. Only to find piercing blue eyes gazing down upon her. 

_ “Your soul is now mine.”  _ The last words she heard before the accursed Rune blade was thrust down into her body.

Jaina gasped and startled awake at the sudden pain that shot through her ribs. Her body racked with ragged coughs, her fingers splaying out through the fur covering her to press against her wounded side. 

The numb sensations swam through her veins, her eyes burned they were met with the bright light from the burning lantern next to where she lay. She was safe, her body  _ and soul _ intact.

“Lady Proudmoore! You are finally awake, but please, don’t move! You’re still healing.”

The calm voice of the lone paladin standing watch soothed her panic almost instantly, she allowed herself to melt back into the bed. Blinking away the weight from her eyes, she struggled to compose herself.

She was about to open her mouth to ask for a drink when she found the Draenei had brought a waterskin over for her. Carefully he helped her sit up with minimal pain. Propping pillows up behind her back to make her more comfortable.

“Th-thank you…” She croaked. The Paladin smiled softly, easing the waterskin up so that Jaina might be able to drink from it.

As she drank, he spoke, “You’re a lucky woman, Lady Proudmoore. Not many face off with the Lich King and live to tell that tale.”

He seemed to anticipate her questions as he lowered the waterskin from her lips, immediately sitting it aside. Waiting patiently as she forced her words out. “What ha-happened? How…?”

“How are you still alive, you mean?” The Paladin finished.

Jaina nodded, the Draenei continued. “The Lich King struck you down, a spear formed from pure ice - right through your abdomen. You would have bled out in no time.”

“Why...didn’t I?” 

The Paladin looked towards the entrance of the tent for a moment before looking back. “Lady Windrunner...she  _ carried  _ you to safety. Single handedly fought back the Lich King despite her own injuries.”

Her eyes went wide and he continued, “After Lord Saurfang brought you back here to camp, she refused to leave your side. The others tried to pry her away but, well...you can imagine how well that went for them. What she did, it was incredibly courageous.”

_ Courageous indeed. _ Jaina mused to herself.

She turned her gaze towards the rest of the tent, finally realizing that Sylvanas was nowhere to be seen. “Where is...she now then?”

“Lord Fordring called for a council of the leaders - including Lady Windrunner. She is likely still there with them, but she did so hated to be called from your side.” He explained, rising from the bed to fetch another fur.

Jaina smiled as he covered her with it, casting another healing spell upon her to ease her pain. “Would you kindly go f-fetch her for me…?”

He bowed deeply. “Without hesitation, Lady Proudmoore."

* * *

 

Sylvanas  _ despised  _ Tirion Fordring. 

Usually she wouldn’t have paid him or any other man the thought or even acknowledge their existence. But now being trapped in this particular meeting with him, Varian, Garrosh and Thrall had built on that sudden, burning hatred. She simply wished herself to be elsewhere at this moment, like at the side of a certain mage.

She toyed idly with one of the markers on the map, rolling it between her fingers. Rolling her eyes as she listened to the Paladin drone on and on about honor and the holier-than-thou Light which would  _ protect  _ them all.

_ Apparently.  _

Suddenly as if her silent plea for freedom was heard, a paladin came rushing into the tent. Speaking up over Tirion. “Apologies for the interruption my lord, but Lady Windrunner?”

“Yes?” She huffed out, turning around to face him.

“Lady Proudmoore is awake and she aske-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sylvanas shot out of her chair and sent it tipping back onto the floor. She nearly knocked the Paladin over too as she rushed past him. Ignoring as Tirion and the others called out for her to come back.

When she burst into the tent where Jaina was, relief fell over her at the sight of the mage sitting upright and appearing  _ very much alive.  _ No more pale, near-lifeless skin. Not the faint beating of her heart.  _ Just alive. _

She rushed forward without a word and embraced Jaina, trying to be mindful of the lingering injuries they  _ both _ had. But pain be damned, she had survived and there was no way Sylvanas wouldn’t hug her purely out of relief.

“You’re  _ alive. _ ” She breathed out, still clinging tightly to her lover.

Jaina let out a small laugh, coughing immediately afterwards. “Somehow yes, my healer s-said I had you to thank for that.”

Sylvanas pulled back to stare down at her, frowning. “Thank me for nothing, Jaina. It was my weakness - my ineptitude that had nearly gotten you killed. And I will not forgive myself for that.”

She placed a hand over the mage’s side and whispered, “Can I check your wound? I...just need to see.”

“You don’t have to do that, Sylvanas. I’m fine, I promise.”

A low growl rolled off of her tongue, red eyes narrowed at Jaina and she stated firmly, “Let me see.  _ Please.”  _

Without another word, Jaina pushed aside the furs covering her wounded side and carefully lifted the shirt worn over her bandages. Sylvanas watched her closely before turning her attention to the injury, hand grazing over the bandage.

The mage inhaled sharply and she recoiled in an instant, afraid of causing her lover any further pain. “I’m sorry.”

“I-it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Jaina brushed off the apology, cracking a smile in the hopes it would quell Sylvanas’ worry.

“Have the paladins and priests been taking good care of you? They did ensure there was no further corruption still lingering from Frostmourne yes? And that no complications would suddenly arise?” The Banshee Queen threw the flurry of questions without warning.

She did not sound angry however, no this was something else entirely. A volatile mix of what seemed to be worry, fear and regret. Adding that to Sylvanas would spell good news for no one.

The mage hummed, tracing lazy lines along her jaw in order to soothe her lover. “I am okay, my dear. They have been taking good care of me and assure me I will make a full recovery. But I should be thanking  _ you.  _ Without you I would not be here - you could have left me to perish on that cliff side but you didn’t.”

“Not in a thousand lifetimes, Jaina. The thought of doing that, do not ever say such things. I would always save you.”

Jaina hugged her close, hiding the soft smile that curled up on her lips. She nuzzled her face against Sylvanas’ chin, relishing in the feel of being so near to the Dark Lady.

“You are safe, body and soul. Arthas will pay for even  _ attempting  _ to take you from me.” Sylvanas’ voice darkened for the briefest moment, her hands trembling with anger. She was slipping.

“Hey, hey…save that rage for him, stay with me.” Jaina pleaded, reaching out for her hand.

She carefully took a shaking hand between her own and placed it on her chest, directly above where her heart beat fiercely beneath her skin. Sylvanas stop trembling all at once as she felt the pulse bounding, her hand clenched tightly.

“I’m alive, I am right here -  _ because of you. _ ” She murmured.

Sylvanas’ free hand came up to linger on her jaw, red eyes flickered up to meet Jaina’s gaze. The Banshee Queen’s voice was low as she purred, “I...love you, Jaina Proudmoore. More than I dared to admit.”

Jaina just smiled. “And I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

With a tug on her armor, the mage pulled Sylvanas’ in for a fierce kiss. Taken aback for a moment, the Dark Lady was quick to compose herself. Allowing her hands to thread up through Jaina’s hair.

It feel good to be kissing her, to feel the warmth of her lips. To know that despite everything they had just been through together, Jaina was still alive. Kissing her was a relief.

Content sighs melted into one and other’s lips, one kiss faded into the next. The Jaina’s hands busied themselves with finding the straps of Sylvanas’ pauldrons, ridding her lover of their weight without a second thought.

Sylvanas forced herself to break their kiss, warning. “Mmmm, as much as I love where this is going. You are far too injured for that sort of activity, my dear.” 

“Come on, I can handle it. Surely you are capable of being  _ gentle  _ with me.” The mage pleaded, her hands not loosening their hold on her.

A grin curled up on the Dark Lady’s lips, even as she leaned in to steal another quick kiss. “Perhaps, but I do not even wish to think about causing you harm. When you are healed and  _ only then,  _ I will tend to your desires without risk of further harm.”

Sylvanas made a point, a very good point. But that did not mean Jaina hated it any less.  _ “Fine.  _ But will you at least stay? I don’t…want to be alone.”

“I don’t see why not, I’m sure the others will not miss me.” She said, pulling off her spiked gauntlets and sitting them aside of the side table. 

Carefully, she laid herself down onto the bed and circled her arm protectively around the mage’s waist. Jaina just smiled as she was hugged close, leaning her head against Sylvanas’ shoulder, grateful that she had removed the plate armor prior.

“Rest now, my dear. I will be here when you wake.” The Banshee Queen hummed, feeling as Jaina relaxed into her embrace.

Sylvanas pressed her lips to the mage’s forehead as she drifted off into a deep sleep. A warm, carefree expression on her face. No nightmares of a howling blizzard or icy death found their way into her head that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gay

**Author's Note:**

> : ) : ) : )


End file.
